Dukeules
by LaCatrinita
Summary: Dukey is destine to be god dog, but when as puppy he's 'dog-napped'. Can he become and prove to be a true hero on Earth before goddess of death and evil spirits,E.S., can do any thing?
1. the start of a story

* * *

**THE CAST:**

Hercules... Dukey (Johnny Test)

Pegasus... Cosmo (Fairly Odd Parents)

Phil... Voltar,Doktor Frogg,Red Menace (L.O.S.E.)

Meg... Sam Manson (Danny Phantom)

Hades... E.S. (My OC)

Zeus... Johnny Test (Johnny Test)

Hera... Vanessa Ann Diement (My OC)

Pain and Panic... Bling-Bling Boy (Johnny Test) and Jack Spicer (Xiaolin Showdown)

The Titans... Splodyhead,Kixx,Cannon ball,627,and Sparky(Lilo and Stitch the series)

The Fates... Icy,Darcy,and Stormy(Winx Club)

The Muses... Haily Ray Diement, Ema Henson, Dannitella Von Diement(My OCs),Susan and Mary Test(Johnny Test)

The Narrator... ME!!

* * *

**DUKEULES**

_A long time ago, in a place so far away you wouldn't believe how far it is, lies the land of the Zerosville. It was a great age of powerful gods and incredible heroes. The greatest and strongest of all the heroes known was a dog named Dukey  
_

I 'motioned' to a vase nearby. It has a picture of brown and tan,well-built dog on it. His name is Dukey fighting some sort of monster in hand-to-hand combat.

_But what is the measure of a true hero? Our story begins where it should be..._

Suddenly another voice interrupts the me in annoyance. "Oh My Gosh! Can you believe this girl?!"

_What?_

We see something on top Dukey's vase. It is a painting of 5 females in robes that is moving.

The first female was a puffy blue haired woman with a green robe and wearing a peace sign pendant. Her name is Haily Ray Diement.

The second female was lady with black slanted glam-rock hair with red highlights on the tips,multiple ear piercings,and a dark red robe. Her name is Ema Henson.

The third female was a blond girl with her hair in a ponytail with a daisy and a pink robe. Her name is Dannitella Von Diement or D.V.D. to her pals.

The fourth female was a curly red haired girl with a moon-shaped barrette with cat-eye glasses and wearing a blue robe. Her name is Mary Test.

The fifth female was a strait red haired girl with a star shaped barrette with square glasses. Her name was Susan Test, Mary's twin sister.

Ema, who spoke, looks annoyed as she holds up a sad theatre mask, "She's going to make this one some dumb Greek tragedy!"

"Take a break,Brenda,we'll take it from here!"says Haily

_You go girls!_

Music started to play.

"We are the Toon Muses." said Susan.

"Goddesses of the arts and proclaimers of heroes." Mary said.

"Heroes like Dukey!" Ema said with a dreamy sigh.

"Girl,don't you mean _**Cutey**_?" D.V.D. asked. She slid down to the Dukey vase. "Hoo, baby! I would like to mate with that dog any-""

"**DANNITELLA!**" scowled Susan

"Sorry."

"Anyway,our story begins eons before Dukey was even born..." says Haily before they start to sing:

_**Back when the world was new,  
The planet Earth was down on its luck.  
And everywhere gigantic brutes  
called Experiments ran amok!**_

The five females go past a moving vase with 5 monster like mutants causing trouble and wrecking the world with their powers.

Susan and Mary: _**It was a nasty place!  
There was a mess wherever you stepped.**_

Ema: _**Where chaos reigned and earthquakes  
and volcanoes never slept!**_

Dannitella: _**And then along came Johnny Test-**_

They now go past a vase of a fiery-headed preteen with a blue and orange superhero outfit. He turns around and aims his butt at the monsters.

_**He blasted his Power Poots-  
He blasted!**_

Then he seems to "fart fire" at them and blast them into a cell with lightning bolts for bars.

_**Locked those suckers in a vault!  
They're trapped!  
And on his own stopped chaos in its tracks.  
And that's the gospel truth! **_

_**The boy was too type A to just relax.  
**_

Ema:_**And that's the world's first dish.**_

Haily: _**Johnny tamed the globe while still in his youth.**_

All: _**Though, honey, it may seem impossible-  
That's the gospel truth!  
On mount Toon life was neat  
and smooth as sweet vermouth.  
Though, honey, it may seem impossible-  
That's the gospel truth!**_

Soon they reach a vase of that shows mount Toon. Then, the real mount Toon appears. The real story is starting...

**

* * *

**


	2. enter ES

**I only own Vanessa**  


* * *

At the top of the mountain rested the Golden Palace of the Toon Gods, where a great party was taking place. The reason was that 23-year-old Johnny Test and his 22-year-old wife Vanessa Ann Diement,Goddess of super strength, adopted their dog/son,Dukey.

In the crowd of chattering Gods such as Jake Long god of dragons, Buggs Bunny god of comedy,brother and sister gods,Abby and Ty Archer, of all thing gross, Sonic god of speed,and etc. A humanoid girl with ebony black hair, light sky-blue eyes and small beauty mark under the left one,fair skin,and wearing a sparkling purple robe with a matching tiara was watching over the puppy with Johnny. Dukey was a small brown puppy wearing only a red collar."Come on,Dukey,behave." she said as she put him in his doggy cradle.

"Oh, look at this, look how cute he is." Johnny smiled. Dukey grabbed him by the finger and lifted him high above his head, which made him laugh,and made Dukey lose his grip. "Ha! He's so strong, like his mom, eh?"

"I told you already,Johnny, we are his owners!"

"I know, but Dukey is like son to me."

Suddenly, a tall and skinny African-American man wearing a white blouse, purple tie, blue slacks and black shoes came bumping through the crowd. His name is Oscar Proud ,God of Proud Snacks.

"Whoa! Excuse me! Hot stuff coming through!" he said as she rushed through the gods to get to Vanessa. As soon as Oscar got to Vanessa, she gave her a bundle of flowers.

"Oh! Thanks,Oscar!" Vanessa said happily.

"Yeah. I had Jorgen Von Strangle do the arranging, ain't that nutty?" Then he moved over to Johnny. "Amazing party, Johnny. I haven't seen so much love in a room since Justin discovered himself." Then he gestured to Justin(From TDI),God of beauty, looking in a mirror while making kissing sounds.

Suddenly, Dukey reached out, grabbed Johnny's watch, and nibbled on it. "Johnny, keep that thing away from Dukey," Vanessa scolded.

"Oh, he wont hurt himself. Let the pup have some fun." Johnny said. All of a sudden, Dukey bites it too hard and accidentally shocks himself. Then he throws the watch and goes flying like a boomerang until Abby blasted it with her goop-gun and it hit a pillar but, then reappeared.

"Did ya have it on safety?" Vanessa said with a sassy tone. Johnny chuckled nervously, then turned to the Toon gods

"On behalf of my son/pet dog, the future God of all canines, I would like to thank you for your wonderful gifts!"

"What about our gift, Johnny?" Vanessa asked.

"Well, let's see here…" Johnny began, taking a cloud and shaping it into a small person like shape. "…we'll take, hmm, yes, a little cirrus, and, hmm, a touch of nimbostratus, and a dash of cumulus".

Then Johnny handed it to Dukey and it turned into small green haired fairy wearing a white blouse with a black tie, black slacks, black shoes, and a little crown floating above his head.

"His name is Cosmo and he's all yours."

Then Dukey grabs Cosmo by the hair bonks their heads together. Then Cosmo laughs and they hug, causing all the gods to go "AAAAAWWWW!!!!"

Vanessa then hands Dukey to Johnny.

"Mind his head," she said.

"He's so tiny," Johnny said. Dukey was biting the "D" shaped name tag Johnny gave him, and then yawned. Johnny then put him in his cradle. "My puppy. My little Dukey."

"How sentimental," a cold voice said. All the gods turned to see a dark black woman leaning against a pillar. She had fire red eyes and tentacle feet and hair with a torn up black dress. She was Livia "E.S." Evil-Spirit, Goddess of Death and evil spirits. "You know, I haven't been this chocked up since I got a roach stuck in my throat! Huh?" E.S. said with an evil grin on her face. No one said anything. "What is this, Dia De Los Muteros? " Then she walked across the room to wear Johnny was while saying "Hey, how you doin'? Lookin' good. Nice dress".

Johnny then squeezed E.S. into a hug and laughed.

"So Livia, you finally made it. How are things in the underworld?" Johnny asked.

"First it's E.S. and second they're just fine, you know, a little dark, a little gloomy, and as always, hey, full of dead people and evil spirits. What are you gonna do?" E.S. said annoyed, taking Johnny's arm off her shoulder. She then noticed little Dukey. "Ah! There's the flea bag. And here is a sucker for the little sucker, eh?" E.S. smirked, as he weaved a sucker with a skeleton head out of thin mist. "Here ya go. Ya just-"

Before she could say anything else, Dukey squeezed E.S.'s hand painfully, and after some fight she got free from the baby.

"Dang! Uh, powerful little pup." E.S. groaned, rubbing her throbbing hand. Johnny pulled E.S. back into a hug again.

"Come on, E.S., don't be such a stiff, join the celebration!" Johnny tried to reason, gesturing to the party.

"Hey, love to, 'J.T.', but unlike you toon gods lounging about up here, I regrettably have a full-time gig You know, by the way, so charitably bestowed on me, _Johnny_. So… can't. Love to, but can't" E.S. explained, getting free from Johnny's hug again. With that she started walking out of the room.

"Honestly, E.S., you ought to slow down, you'll work yourself to death" Johnny then realized the joke he just made and laughed, "... Hah! Work yourself to death! Ha!"

The other toon gods began to laugh as well.

Johnny walk next to Vanessa and laughed, "Oh, I kill myself".

"Heh! If only, _if only_…" E.S. scowled, lurking out of the room.

* * *

Haily, Ema, Dannitella, Susan, and Mary are in the gallery standing next to a vase with the picture of E.S. in the Underworld, riding on a boat over the river Styx.

"If there's one goddess you don't want to get steamed up, it's E.S.," Dannitella said.

"'Cause she had an _evil_ plan" Susan and Mary said.

* * *

The real image of E.S. riding the river Styx came into view as they began to sing.

_**Sh**__**e ran the Underworld,  
But thought the dead were dull and uncouth.**_

A soul lurked onto the boat and clings to E.S.'s dress. E.S., in disgust,she used one her feet tentacles and smacked the soul away.

_**She was as mean she was ruthless-**_

E.S. blew the tip of her hand like some kind of gun.

_**And that's the gospel truth.**_

The boat then past a massive three-headed dog on a platform. They began snapping their jaws at E.S..

_**She had a plan to shake things up-**_

E.S. with a dull expression on her face tossed a stake at them, and they began fighting for it.

E.S. finally reached the center of the Underworld, which had a huge rock statue shaped like E.S.. That was E.S.'s conference and war room.

The boat reached a small dock as E.S. got out of the boat.

_**And that's the gospel truth!

* * *

**_

**R&R PLEASE  
**


	3. Dukey get kidnapped!

E.S. then looked up a bunch of stairs and called her henchmen.

"Bling-Bling Boy!" She called out.

Then a fat buck toothed boy with short brown hair wearing all white and tons of rapper jewelery, his name is Eugene "Bling-Bling Boy" Hamilton.

"Coming your Evil Spirit-ness" Bling-Bling Boy called out, running down the stairs.

"Jack Spicer!" E.S. also called out.

Then a boy with spiky red hair,a black lab coat,gold goggles,gold and black boots,pale skin with a red scar on one of his eyes, came down the stairs. His name is Jack Spicer.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Jack stuttered. "I can handle it!" In his ramblings and craziness, he tripped and knocked down Bling-Bling Boy they fell down the stairs. E.S. rolled her eyes at their incompetence.

"Bling-Bling Boy!"

"And Jack Spicer!"

"Reporting for duty!" They said in unison.

"Fine, yeah, whatever," said E.S. "Just let me know the instant the Trix Fates arrive."

"Oh! They're here!" said Jack.

"**WHAT?! THE TRIX FATES ARE HERE AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!?**" screamed E.S..

Jack and Bling-Bling Boy did their best to grovel. "We are worms!" they moaned. "Worthless worms!"

"Memo to me. MEMO TO ME: Maim you two idiots after my meeting!" said E.S.. She then headed towards her conference/war room.

* * *

The Trix Fates were three witches that controlled fate and could see into the Past, Present, and Future.

One was a witch with white hair in a ponytail,a dark blue jump suit with a "I" embossed on it, a blue choker,a dark blue cape and dark blue boots. Her name is Icy.

The second was a witch with dark brown hair,a dark purple bodysuit with no sleeves, capri-style pants, light purple gloves, ankle boots that are the same color as her outfit, and a choker that forms a "D" at her belt. Her name is Darcy.

The third was a witch had a maroon dress with the letter "S" embossed at the middle of her outfit, matching maroon fingerless gloves that go to her elbows, matching tights, high-heeled boots, Like her older sisters, a choker around her neck,and a dark blue storm cloud shaped hair-do. Her name was Stormy.

They were ready to end the lives of some people.

"Darcy," said Icy. "Hold that human's thread of life good and tight!" With a snip of the scissors, there was a scream and in came a new soul. "Heads up!" Stormy exclaimed. The poor woman's soul floated in and down to a room.

E.S. watched dejectedly, and then turned to her clients. "Girls, so sorry that I'm-"

"Late!" they all said.

"We knew you would be!" said Darcy.

"We know everything!" added Stormy.

"Past," said Icy.

"Present," said Stormy.

"And future!" finished Darcy. Elbowing Jack in the side, she whispered, "_Indoor plumbing. It's going to be big!"_

"Great. Great. Anyway," continued E.S.. "See, girls, I was at this party and I lost track of time…"

"We know!" they bragged.

"_Yeah-- I know…you know_. So, here's the deal: Johnny Test. 'The Big Great Guy', 'Mr. High and Mighty,' 'Mr. "Hey-you-get-off-of-my-throne."' Now he has a--"

"Bouncing baby mutt! WE KNOW!" the Trix Fates bragged.

"**I KNOW YA KNOW!**" E.S. exclaimed, angrily. She then continued calmly, "I know! I got it! _I got the concept! _So, let me just ask, is this pup going to mess up my hostile takeover bid or what, what do y'all think?"

"Well…" Darcy began.

"Oh,no you don't! You know we're not supposed to reveal the future whether you're the Goddess of the Dead and evil Spirits or not!" said Stormy.

E.S. knew how to persuade them. Just by complimenting one of them.

"Wait, I'm sorry, time out, can I ask you a question by the way- did you, did you do something with your hair, or something? I mean, you look fabulous! I mean, you look like a Trix Fate worse than death,girl!" she complimented Darcy.

Darcy felt so complemented, Stormy slugged her and her eye fell off, which rolled away and bounced into the hands of Bling-Bling Boy. Of course, he was disgusted.

"Huh? OH GROSS!" he cried. He tossed it out of his hands to Jack and kicked it. E.S. caught it swiftly.

"Girls, please. My fate is in your fabulous hands," she said, giving the eye back to Darcy who put it back in.

"Oh, alright!" said Icy. She then lifted a magic crystal and it projected an image.

"In fourteen years, precisely…" Stormy began. "The planets will a-line, every so nicely!"

"Aye, verse, oh boy," complained E.S..

"The time to act will be at hand. Unleash the Experiments, your monstrous plan!" Icy stated.

"Mm-hmm, good, good…" commented E.S..

"Then the once-proud Johnny will finally fall. And you, E.S., will **RULE ALL!**" Darcy said.

"YES! AW, EVIL SPIRIT RULES!" exclaimed E.S..

"A word of caution to this tale," added Icy.

"Huh?"

"Should Dukey fight, you will fail." And with that, they disappeared.

"**SAAAYY WHAAAAAAAAAAT!?**" screamed E.S.. She then calmed down, "OK, OK, I'm fine, I'm cool, I'm fine."

E.S. brought Bling-Bling and Jack to a chamber; where she kept all of her things for her schemes.

"Bling-Bling Boy, Jack. Got a little riddle for you. How…do you kill…a God?"

"I do not…know…" said Bling-Bling Boy.

"You can't! They're immortal?" tried Jack.

"Bingo! They're immortal!" said E.S.. He pulled a small vial of liquid from a vault. "So, first you've got to turn the little flea bag…_mortal."

* * *

_

* * *

That night, Dukey was asleep with Cosmo. So was Johnny and Vanessa. Suddenly, they heard a crash that woke them up.

"Uh, wha?" they mumbled. "Dukey!" they cried. Johnny and Vanessa ran to Dukey's room, but he was gone. All that was left was Cosmo with his head stuck in a cornucopia.

"DUKEY!" cried Vanessa, breaking down into sobs.

Johnny became furious and screamed "…**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!**"

* * *

Bling-Bling Boy and Jack had passed through the clouds while holding Dukey while heading down to earth, so they could turn into a mortal dog, and then kill him.

"Do you realize Johnny is gonna use us for target practice!" complained Jack

"Just hang onto the mutt, Jack!" yelled Bling-Bling Boy. The two tripped and dropped the puppy. Dukey cried loudly.

"OK! Hurry! Let's kill the pup and get it over with!" said Jack.

"Here you go, buddy," said Bling-Bling Boy, putting a baby-bottle carp on the vial. "A little Mortal formula!"

As Dukey drank the potion, and slowly, his brown glowing body began to change into a regular one.

"Look! Look at that. He's…changing! Can we do it now?" asked Jack.

"No, no! He has to drink the whole potion! Every last drop!" Bling-Bling Boy replied evilly

"Who's out there?" says a voice. It frightened Jack and Bling-Bling Boy, and they ran off to hide, and left Dukey howling and crying.

The vial also broke in the struggle. One drop dripped off the glass…and into the ground.

A Mexican boy and girl ran out to find Dukey.

The boy had short spiky brown hair,brown eyes,a tan short sleeve shirt with the collar(along with a bit of the shirt) and sleeves red,a red kung-fu belt,tan pants with the rims red,and red shoes.

The girl had long black hair,green eyes,a green tank top,a dark green kung-fu belt,a green mini skirt over a green pair of pants,and green shoes.

"Oh, ya poor thing! Don't cry!" the girl said, picking up Dukey.

"Anybody out there?" the boy called out.

"_NOW?"_ whispered Jack

"_Yeah."_ said Bling-Bling Boy

The two of them sneaked behind the Dukey and the couple, putting on disguises that made them look like scary snakes,ready to attack them.

"He must have been abandoned, the poor thing." said the boy

"Oh,Paco, we've been praying to the immortals to bless us with a pet. Maybe they've answered our prayers." said the girl.

"I guess your right,Pillar....." said Paco. He examined the Dukey's name tag. "Hmm..._.Dukey."_

Suddenly,Jack and Bling-Bling Boy attacked them!

While Paco and Pillar watched with horror on their faces, Dukey simply grabbed them by their necks, slammed them together multiple times, tied them together, and threw them into who-knows-where.

Then Paco got the guts to say "…Ya gotta admit that was kinda cool."

* * *

Bling-Bling Boy and Jack landed on a mountain, far off into the distance.

"Aw man! E.S. is going to kill us when she finds out what happened!!!" cried Jack

"You mean _IF_ she finds out!" said Bling-Bling Boy

"What do ya mean- _IF! If _is good!"Jack said evilly.

* * *

The Toon muses could be seen in the gallery.

"Johnny led all the toon gods on a frantic search." Haily said sadly.

"But by the time they found the baby, it was too late." Ema added sadly

Dannitella: _**Young Dukey was mortal now**_

_**But since he did not drink the last drop**_

_**He still retained his God-like strength  
**_

_**So thank his lucky stars!**_

They were sitting on a vase that had the picture of Dukey beatin' the crap out of Bling-Bling and Jack.

"Tell it, girl." Susan said.

Haily: _**But Johnny and Vanessa wept**_

_**Because their son/pet could never come home.**_

_**They'd have to watch their precious puppy grow up from afar!**_

They then walked passed by a vase of Johnny,Vanessa,and Cosmo sadly looking down from mount Toon. In the middle, there was baby Dukey holding up Paco and Pillar's home, and of course, was much to their surprise. And at the bottom of the vase was E.S. in the Underworld,laughing evilly.

Susan and Mary:_**Though E.S.'s horrid plan was hatched before Dukey cut his first tooth**_

_**The little dog grew stronger every day…**_

_**And that's the gospel truth.**_

All: _**The gospel truth!

* * *

**_**R&R PLEASE!!!  
**


End file.
